Operation Season Three
by Danielle Domain
Summary: I'm doing 3 seasons with 26 episodes each. Please read and review it's sounds better and if you miss the Amazing Spiez then read this. A voting poll, so read it at the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe the show or when I have guests stars from Totally Spies!

A/N: Every chapter is one episode, and I'm trying to make 26 episodes in each season, but I'm only doing three seasons.

**Summary: There's a mysterious villain that is controlling people with a purple rock. B-story: Tami is throwing a party for herself just because she wanted another one and Lee is invited while his siblings is not.**

* * *

_Season 3 Episode 1: Operation Brother Trouble part 1_

_At the City Museum, 11:00 p.m._

A person snuck in without being noticed and found what the person was looking for. The black clothes person gently broke a glass that contains a glowing purple rock, replacing it with a fake one and left the Museum quickly and quietly.

_ Clark's house, 7:00 a.m_

"Come on Lee, we're going to be late." Said Marc while entering his room, already ready for school.

"Oh alright, I'm coming" said Lee with tiredness as he sat up and rubbed his eyes while looking at Marc.

Lee came downstairs fully dressed, and noticed that his other siblings are already dressed for school.

"We woke before you, since you were dead as a hog." Said Tony laughing at the embarrass look that Lee have while grabbing his own backpack.

_Later on, 9:00 a.__m_

"Hey Lee, guess what?" Asked Tami while walking up to the four of them.

"What do you want blondie?" Asked Megan as Tami ignore the other three while Lee starting to look a little pale in the face.

"You're invited to a party I'm throwing as my date but you're little siblings are not." Said Tami while winking at Lee and left. As they continued to their classes, Lee put a hand to his head as he was getting a headache.

"Hey Lee, are you okay?" Asked Tony as he just noticed Lee doesn't looked good.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Lee walking ahead of his siblings, while his siblings gave each other a worried look.

_In Lee's classroom, 9:15 a.m_

"Hey, Mr. Clark are you alright?" Asked the teacher as Lee stood up from his seat and ran out of his classroom. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and slid down the wall, putting his head to his knees with his arms around his head.

Lee started to breathe heavily and put his hands to his ears as he started to hear voices in his head. **You must come to my lair alone because I have something to give you as a reward for what you did.**

Lee gently put his his hands down, with his eyes narrowed and his eyes are glowing purple. He gently got up from the floor and slowly walked to the school exist, not noticing he passed Marc and Megan classroom up.

_In the same classroom that Lee was at the same time passing the room._

"Huh?" Asked Marc as he noticed his older brother walking slowly passed his classroom and gently tapped Megan shoulder with his pencil. Megan turned around to face him but Marc just pointed to the door, which made Megan noticed their brother passing slowly by their door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lorena, but can I use the bathroom?" Asked Megan while her hand is up in the air with Marc mimicking her.

"Since you are a girl and your a boy, you both can go." Said Ms. Lorena handing them each a bathroom pass and as soon as they got one, they rushed out of their classroom.

Marc ran in front of Lee while Megan text Tony to tell him what's going on. Marc stepped out of the way as he noticed that Lee wasn't going to stopped his slow walk out of the school.

"Hey bro, what's the matter with you?" Asked Marc going in front of Lee again and waving a hand in front of his face but noticed he didn't even react or blink to it. Marc put his hand down and followed his brother slowly out the door of the school with Megan and a recently arrived Tony following them.

When they passed a trash can, it shook, opened up and whooped the four of them down the long tubes while a train pass in the background.

"This was a bad time to do it." Screamed Megan as they all slid down with Megan and Tony landing on top of Lee and Marc on the couch.

They all sat up with Marc, Megan, and Tony noticing that Lee's eyes are back to normal.

"Hello, spiez, I have a mission for you. Your going undercover for another school because of Sebastian that you guys have already arrested him, but then he escaped from Whoop Prison and stole a purple gem from the Museum." Said Jerry while pressing a button and three gadgets popped out of his desk.

"So what are these gadgets?" Asked Tony while Lee walked over to the desk, grabbing one gadget and turning to face his siblings.

"Well, these are newer ones." Said Jerry while Lee looked at the gadget that's in his hand, which the gadget look like a ordinary lipstick.

"How does a lipstick help us with our mission?" Asked Lee in confusion with Marc looking suspiciously at Lee.

"Why don't you try them on my new target practice." Said Jerry pressing another button with the wall sliding in and a target board slid out. Lee gave a glance at the lipstick and press a button on the side which shot out a laser and when Lee press another button on it fire came out of it. Lee fell backwards landing on his bottom.

"What about the other two?" Asked Tony excitedly grabbing a gadget that looks like their old freeze disc.

"Why don't you test it out on one of your siblings?" Asked Jerry while Marc and Megan stepped back which made Lee volunteer unwilling. Tony grinned evilly at Lee and Lee looked around nervously. Tony tossed the disc at Lee which made Lee brace himself, by putting his arms to his head. He made his arms dropped and looked up only to see a barrier is around himself.

"Huh?" Asked Lee confused with his other siblings looking confused too.

"It also block out sounds, smoke, and gases from the inside of the barrier, but we could hear just fine from the outside." Said Jerry explaining the gadget while the gadget revert back to a disc, which Tony grabbed again off the floor from where it fell at.

"What about this gun lookalike?" Asked Marc grabbing the gadget from the desk.

"Hit the button on the side." Said Jerry while pointing to a button on the side. Marc press it and aimed it at his three siblings. It made his siblings to cover their ears as sound waves came out of it and hitting the three of them, which made the three of them hit the wall painfully.

"Oops!" Said Marc while turning it off and grinned nervously as his siblings got off the wall. His siblings gave him a glare.

"Two of you will be a student there while the other two would be in their spy gear looking for clues." Said Jerry as the Clark's siblings made their poses and wear their spy outfits.

"Ok, Tony and Lee can infiltrate the school as students since they need to learn new things." Said Marc smiling as Lee was about to object but was whooped with Tony before he could say anything.

"You two get a Spiez motorcycle." Said Jerry clicking a button on a remote which made the floors opened up with two motorcycles that is their colors.

"Awesome, Jerry." Said Megan as they rode their motorcycles out creating a dust cloud at Jerry which made him cough.

_Vermont school, 11:30 a.m._

The Spiez jet opened from the bottom and dropping Tony and Lee in Math class with their normal clothes on.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Tony already bored sitting in the classroom, but Lee was not listening to Tony as he scanned the room for any clues with his eye scanner.

"Excuse me, but there are no talking to each other while I'm talking to the whole class." Said the teacher suddenly appeared in front of Tony and Lee desk, making the both of them look up nervously at her.

"Um, pardon my little brother, hee hee." Said Lee nervously while having his eye scanner returned to normal.

"Well then I better not hear another word from the both of you." Said the teacher returning to the front of the room.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Said Tony in a whisper while Lee nodded and made his eye scanner returned.

_On top of the school, 11:50 a.m._

Marc and Megan landed on the rooftop. Marc already found a way in gesturing to Megan to the area of the glass roof. The two of them looked at each other and nod at each other. Megan used her eye tech to make a laser come out of it and made a circle that's big enough for the both of them. They jumped through the glass and landed silently in what's look to be an a abandoned lab.

"Wow, this place is creepy." Said Megan noticing a couple of cobwebs and spiders.

"Hey look, I found something." Said Marc while holding up a purple guitar pic, just as the alarm goes off and the two siblings looked at each other. The two of them rushed out of the laboratory.

Meanwhile with Tony and Lee. The two of them looked up and at each other as the alarm keep going off.

"**Attention students do not be alarm by the noise as Sebastian have it under control so please resume your classes." Said the Announcer before turning off.**

Sebastian opened the door of the classroom that Lee and Tony was in.

"Hello, everyone" said Sebastian with a purple gem around his neck and look at everyone before landing his eyes on Tony and Lee.

"Let's go." Said Lee already transformed in his spy outfit with Tony following his lead.

Meanwhile with the twins.

"This is useless, walking down each hallway to try and find Sebastian." Said Megan while following Marc in a room which the door closed and locked by itself.

"Huh?" Asked Marc while turning to face Megan as Megan was trying to open the door. Water was starting to pool out from the walls.

"Oh no, we're stuck with no windows either." Said Megan as she walked to Marc, who was standing in the middle of the room, trying to find a way out.

With Tony and Lee. Lee tried to drop kick Sebastian but Sebastian jumped away.

"Now, now, that's not how you treat your master since I was already in your head, I can do it again, hahaha." Said Sebastian while dodging Lee's attacks. Sebastian touch the gem that was around his neck, which made Lee stopped his attacks and stood stock still with his eyes narrowed and his eyes is glowing purple.

Lee took out his gadget and was about to fire at Tony, but Tony kicked the gadget out of his hands, making it slide towards a desk.

"Lee, what's gotten into you?" Asked Tony while dodging a punch that was aimed for his head.

"Don't you like my puppet?" Asked Sebastian with Lee in a slight crouch in front of Sebastian, having a blank look on his face.

"No, I don't." Said Tony and watched when the two of them left the room, making the door closed and locked, with gas starting to fill the room. The students and the teacher panicked with Tony looking around the room.

Cut to a three way split scene with Tony in a gas room that's going to fill the whole room up soon, Marc and Megan in a room that is filling up with water, and Lee with Sebastian leaving the school ground with evil looks.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hope you like my first episode of season three.**

**also I** **think ****they might be a little OOC but I'm not sure**

**What do you think going to happen next? Since I only have the answer but I would love to hear what you think.**

**Please read and review. I would appreciate that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe the show or when I have guests stars from Totally Spies!

A/N: Every chapter is one episode, and I'm trying to make 26 episodes in each season, but I'm only doing three seasons.

**Summary: Sebastian have taken controlled of WHOOP with the help of Lee since he is controlling him. B-story: Tami is becoming suspicious of the Clark's when Lee is not with them at school since he is usually with them.**

* * *

_Season 3 Episode 2: Operation Brother Trouble part 2_

_In front of the comics scene, a recap from last episode._

"So get this, someone broke into the City Museum and stole a purple gem." Stated Marc recapping the last episode while he is in front of the comics scene.

"And that's not all, Tami invited Lee to a random party but not us." Said Megan as the camera moved to her as she is also in front of the different scenes with her arms crossed looking annoyed.

"But we found out that Sebastian was behind it and we have to infiltrate the school." Said Tony looking serious and ignoring the last comment that his sister made while the scenes also changed in the background.

"And the most important thing is that Megan and Marc are trapped in a classroom with water flowing, Tony is in a classroom that is filling up with gas and I'm being controlled by Sebastian with the purple gem heading for WHOOP." Said Lee finishing the recap of what's happening and looked worriedly at the scene behind him, which made the camera zoomed into it.

_At WHOOP Headquarters, 12:15 p.m._

Jerry is sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. He looked up when he heard his door opened up, and stood up to greet whoever came through his door, which was Lee but with narrowed purple eyes and with a blank expression on his face. Lee walked up to him with his fists clenched on both of his sides.

"Hello, Lee, what can I do for you?" Asked Jerry and just noticed that Lee have purple glowing eyes. Lee stepped aside to let Jerry get a view of Sebastian as he walked in and Lee stood beside Sebastian with his arms crossed, looking at Jerry with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh hello, Jer, you could help me take over WHOOP and then the world, hahaha." Said Sebastian while Lee gotten into a fighting position which Jerry did the same towards Lee, half-heartedly though. Lee ran behind him which before Jerry could turned around was karate chop in the neck, making him out cold.

"Nice one." Said Sebastian while going behind the desk and starting to type on the computer with his one arm. Lee stood guard over a tied up, knocked out, Jerry.

_Meanwhile, Vermont school, in a water filling room, 12:30 p.m._

"Um, now would be a good idea to escape." Said Megan starting to slightly panicked as the water is up to their shoulders.

"Give me a moment." Said Marc thinking while they started to float to the ceiling as it reached their necks.

"Well hurry!" Shouted Megan which gave Marc an idea.

"Wait we could use my gadget, the Wave Gun" said Marc getting it out as the water reached their eyes which made them hold their breath in. Marc aimed the gadget at a wall and activated it, which produced sound waves and breaking the wall. The water flooded out the room with the twins also sliding out gasping for air, but stood back up and raced towards the room where Tony and Lee is at (since they don't know what happened with Lee).

When they reached the room where their other siblings are, Marc tried to turn the knob but realized it is locked.

"Now what?" Asked Megan while they heard panic screams coming from the room.

_From the inside of the room that the twins are trying to open, 12:27 p.m._

Tony walked close to the door when he heard noises on the other side of the door that sounded like Marc and Megan.

"Hey, you can help us anytime, now!" Shouted Tony through the door.

"Okay, stand back." Shouted Marc also through the door but on the opposite side though. Tony stepped back away from the door when he heard a gadget powering up but stepped closer to the door when it sounds like it immediately powered down.

"What happened, I don't see any entrance for us to leave." Said Tony through the door and turned around to face the students and the teacher, when one of the students walked up to the gas like substance. The others gasp in fear, including Tony, as it turned the student into stone.

"Yeah, it's because Marc didn't check if it needs to be recharged after two blasts." Said Megan sounded annoyed through the door on the same side as Marc.

"Well, Jerry could have told us that before I used the first blast." Said Marc while Tony on the inside of the room looked around for the gadget that he made Lee dropped and found it by a desk, just as he grabbed it, the teacher was also turned to stone.

"Hey guys, stand back!" Shouted Tony firing the flaser lipstick gadget at the door which shoot out a laser and destroyed the door making the rest of the students escaped with Tony as the last one to go. Tony met his other siblings in the middle of the hallway.

"Where's Lee?" Asked Marc while Megan eyes widened and pointed to the room that Tony just escaped from as the smoke was coming towards them from behind Tony.

"We should get out of here." Shouted Megan while turning Tony around to see the smoke that was coming towards them.

"I'll explain on the way there" said Tony as the three of them ran from the fast approaching smoke and just as they exit the school building, their mother is calling on Marc's MPCom device.

"Oh, hey mom" said Marc while holding his device to his ear as the three of them used their boots to fly towards WHOOP.

"Hello Marc, I'm just calling to tell you that we're having a family night at 4:00 p.m. on the dot." Said Karen, their mother on the other side of the line.

"Well, um, Lee can't join us." Said Marc nervously while Tony gave him a look as they were almost to WHOOP but stopped mid flight in the air.

"Why not?" Asked Karen, almost sounded disappointed which made Marc feel bad for lying to her.

"Well, um, you see-" started Marc nervously while Tony grabbed the MPCom out of Marx's hand and pressed the device to his own ear.

"Because he's sleeping over at his friend's house" said Tony while they turned around to head for their house.

"But tomorrow is school." Said Karen confused as to why she is now talking to Tony.

"Yes, but he already got his stuff for tomorrow at his friend's house" said Tony as they saw their house insight.

"Well, alright then." Said Karen still confused but understand that tomorrow is a Friday.

"Yep bye I love you." Said Tony in a rush as they landed in front of their house and hang up, giving Marc, his MPCom back, while entering the house with his other two siblings. Karen and Cal greeted their kids as they all entered the living room to begin family night, and not noticing a little robot insect recording what they are doing.

_WHOOP Headquarters, at 4:18 p.m, Sebastian is watching the Clark's family play their family night._

"Hmm, our next order of business is to eliminate your family, what do you say?" Asked Sebastian as he hacked the computer that gave him everything on it from the WHOOP database. Lee's eyes turned back to its original color before turning back to the glowing purple eyes which Sebastian noticed. Jerry woke up slowly but the other two did not notice yet.

"Yes, master" said Lee in a sly voice as he looked at Sebastian when he asked.

"Yes, we will start tomorrow" said Sebastian while strumming his guitar loudly which Lee enjoyed and Jerry cringed a little unnoticed. Sebastian gave an evil laugh since he knows something that no one else does.

_South Dale School, 8:55 a.m._

"It feels weird without Lee walking inside the school with us" said Megan while entering the school with Tony and Marc. Tami went up to them.

"So where's your handsome brother that's not these two geeks?" Asked Tami towards Megan while flipping her hair which made Megan angry for saying that about her brothers.

"Why you-" started Megan with her face turning red as she was angry but Marc pulled her away from Tami to continued to walk to their lockers.

"We have bigger things to worry about." Said Marc not noticing that Tami just heard what he said which she then secretly followed them.

"Well I'll see you both after class." Said Tony walking to his own class with Marc and Megan going to the same class.

_Later at lunch, 12:30 p.m_

"So, what are we going to do since Jerry won't answer." Said Tony while Marc looked at the window, making his eyes widened as missiles is coming towards them.

"Everyone duck down!" Shouted Marc while everyone did as told with Tami looking over at the the three Clark's siblings. The missiles whizzed pass them but turned back around, which made Marc eyes widened as he realized something.

"What is it bro?" Asked Tony as the three missiles is coming towards the three of them.

"We have Lee's blood." Said Marc in horror as the three of them ran out of the school, not noticing Tami following them.

"Eww, I don't want Lee's blood." Said Tony trying to scrub himself off while the twins looked at him in disbelief.

"No not that, I meant we have the same or similar, I should say, DNA as him." Said Marc looking annoyed with him. The three Spiez got into their pose which made them have their spy outfit on.

"Oh, well, you could have said so." Said Tony shrugging his shoulders which made Marc even madder and as they were about to use their boots to fly off, Tami came out of nowhere.

"Hey, when did you suddenly got those outfits, because just a minute ago you were all wearing your boring everyday outfit."Said Tami while Megan looked behind Tami and noticed the missiles fast approaching them.

"We don't have time to explain so grab onto me." Said Marc also noticing the missiles and when Tami wasn't going to follow his direction, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the ground while using his boots to fly with his other two siblings following his lead.

"Hey, let me go!" Shouted Tami struggling, as Marc while still having a grip on Tami went a different way than his siblings as only one missile is following him while the other two missiles is following his siblings separately.

"I'm trying to think here" said Marc while looking down at Tami, who was gripping his arm that was lowered slightly and looking annoyed at her.

"Look out!" Screamed Tami which made Marc look up and noticed his older brother Lee, is speeding towards him with glowing purple eyes.

Marc dodged on time but lost his grip on Tami which made her start to fall to the ground. Lee caught her before she hit the ground and flew away with her towards WHOOP. Marc is still trying to shake the missile off his trail and got an idea. He flew upwards beside a building and air flip onto the missile when it was about to pass him. He ripped the wires out of the missile, which deactivated it. Marc thought quickly and tossed the deactivated missile into space as it was now lighter than it was.

_Meanwhile with Tony and his missile still trailing behind him, at 1:15 p.m._

"Hey, I got an idea." Said Megan in his earpiece as Tony looked ahead and noticed that Megan is coming towards him.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Tony while Megan was still coming towards him with a missile that was also following her.

"Relax, Tony when I say now, dive upward." Said Megan as she was almost to him.

"Um, okay." Said Tony also flying towards her.

"Now!" Shouted Megan as they were close enough and the two of them dive upwards, making the missiles hit each other and exploded.

"Let's meet up with Marc on the rooftop of WHOOP." Said Tony as they head towards WHOOP.

_WHOOP Headquarters rooftop, at 1:50 p.m._

Megan and Tony landed on the rooftop and noticed that Marc was already there, waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Asked Marc as the other two just walked pass him, which made Marc rolled his eyes and follow them inside Jerry office. The office was dark so Tony turned on the lights slowly and walked towards his older siblings. Jerry office chair turned around to reveal Sebastian and Lee jumped down from the ceiling in front of the office desk.

"Where's Jerry, and Tami?" Asked Megan but with less confidence when she said the second name. Her brothers just rolled their eyes at her before facing back towards Sebastian and Lee.

"Let's talk on the roof, shall we." Said Sebastian while pressing a button making all five of them appear on the rooftop.

"Hey I found Jerry and Tami" said Marc going to walk towards them but stopped when he heard Sebastian evil laugh which Marc turned to face him.

"One more step and your dear older brother will plummet to the ground without any parachutes or things like that." Said Sebastian while snapping his fingers. Lee slowly walked to the edge of the roof and turned around to face his younger siblings with one of his back foot off the edge of the roof.

"Okay, what do you want?" Asked Megan while her other two brothers and her look concern for Lee as he almost lost his balance but didn't.

"That was close, but anyway hand over all the gadgets you have or else he plummet to his early grave." Said Sebastian while laughing as the three Spiez obey except Tony keeping a gadget that haven't been used yet.

"Okay, anything else?" Asked Marc while noticing that Tony is still hiding a gadget.

"Yes, you didn't give me all of the gadgets, so bye bye to your older brother." Said Sebastian snapping his fingers, which Lee leaned back and fell off the rooftop.

"NOOO!" Shouted the three younger Spiez. Marc and Megan tried to use their boots to fly and save Lee but it ran out of power.

"Oh yes, didn't I tell you that the two of you have no working boots that can fly." Said Sebastian laughing evilly.

"Tony, it's all up to you to save our big brother." Said Marc putting his hands on Tony's shoulders while looking at him in the eyes.

"You got it" said Tony saluting Marc, which Marc took his hands off of Tony while rolling his eyes. Tony activated his boots and flew off the building's rooftop.

"Okay, since he's busy with trying to save Lee, I'll deal with Sebastian and you free the two of them." Said Marc while Megan did as told and went to free Jerry and Tami.

"You never catch me" said Sebastian as he was about to board a helicopter.

"Not so fast." Said Marc while taking a rope out and used it on Sebastian which he is now tied up and can't board his helicopter.

"Thank you Megan for untying us" said Jerry while rubbing his wrist and got up with Tami following his example.

Meanwhile with Tony flying after his eldest who was calm from falling as he was still in a trance.

"Wait a second, I could use the gadget that's named Soundproof Bubble, so he wouldn't hear what Sebastian tells him to do and the bubble will make him bounce off the ground and lands on WHOOP'S rooftop." Said Tony as he took out the gadget and fired it at Lee, which Lee snapped out of his trance, looking confused as the bubble that he was in bounced off the ground and hit the rooftop of WHOOP'S.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Lee putting a hand to his head while some agents from WHOOP appeared to take Sebastian away.

"Don't worry, you won't see the last of me." Shouted Sebastian being taken inside so he can be in a prison cell.

"Don't worry bro, I'll tell you all about it." Said Tony putting a hand around Lee's shoulders which since Tony was smaller than him, Lee crouched a little.

"Oh no, our last period of the day for school." Said Marc looking worried while Jerry came up to them after he was done talking to somebody.

"Don't worry about Spiez and I'll take care of Tami." Said Jerry taking out a remote and pressing a button, which the Spiez Jet came and Whooped them inside.

_At South Dale, 3:00 p.m. while walking outside of the school._

"So, are you going to her party?" Asked Marc while Megan and Tony looked at Lee also wondering.

"Nah, it wouldn't be fun without you guys and besides I payed her back." Said Lee also looking at his three siblings, waving a hand down and countdown to three on his other hand. As he reached one on his hand, they all heard a scream.

Tami rushed out of the school with harmless snakes in her hair. The four Clark siblings laughed and the comic it is in different areas to show separately all the siblings laughing with a different area of the comic showing Tami with snakes in her hair.

* * *

**What do you think is going to be the next episode? Since I only have the answer, but I would love to hear what you think.**

**Please read and review. I would appreciate that.**


	3. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
